Warrior Cats: A New Beginning
by DazzleStream
Summary: 4 Clans are at war but something lurks around the corner, that could destroy them forever, none is aware of until one cat stumbles upon it. BOOK IS BY ERIN HUNTER THIS IS A FAN-FICTION!
1. Allegiances

Allegiances 

Rainclan

Leader – Riverstar – Pretty Blue She – Cat with White Muzzle

Deputy – Rainmaker – Light gray Tabby Tom

Medicine Cat – Mapleleaf – A Silver colored Tabby She-Cat

Apprentice – Gravepaw

Warriors

Berryspirit – Dark Red Tabby Tom

Apprentice – Moonpaw

Jayseed – Black Tom With White Underbelly

Ripplestream – Beautiful White She-Cat

Cloudspirit – Gray and White Tabby Tom

Apprentice - Lakepaw

Underbelly – Gray Tom with Black Underbelly

Apprentice - Rosepaw

Rainwhisker – Light Blue (almost white) Tabby She-Cat

Apprentices(Training To Become Warriors)

Lakepaw – Black Tabby Tom

Rosepaw – Ginger colored She- Cat

Gravepaw – Dark Solid Gray Tom

Moonpaw – Light Gray Tabby She – Cat

Queens (She-Cats Expecting For Kits)

Tickbite – Beautiful Golden Brown She – Cat

Elders (Warriors And Queens Now Retired)

Sighteye – Black and White Tabby Tom 

Marshclan

Leader – Harshstar – Coal Black Tom

Deputy – Flickerlight – Light Red Tabby She-Cat

Medicine Cat – Heatherstem – Beautiful White She-Cat

Apprentice – Reedpaw (Tom)

Warriors

Gravelroad – Black Gray Tabby Tom

Apprentice – Nestpaw (She-Cat)

Rivalone – Dark Gray Tabby Tom with Coal Black Paws

Apprentice – Levelpaw (Tom)

Speedfright – Red Tabby She-Cat

Dreamcloud – Blue and White Tabby She-Cat

Apprentice – Needlepaw (Tom)

Prancefree – Cream Colored She-Cat

Jayflight – Black White Tabby Tom

Queens (She-Cats Expecting Kits)

Marshbird – Light Blue She-Cat

Flightwave – Cream Colored She-Cat

Elders (Retired Warriors and Queens)

Mazebelly – Black Tom with Brown and White Underbelly

TreeClan

Leader – Leafstar – Light Brown She-Cat

Deputy – Flowernest – White She-Cat with one Black Strip

Medicine Cat – Sunray – Beautiful Ginger She-Cat

Apprentice – Hazelpaw (She-Cat)

Warriors

Carnationflower – Ginger She-Cat

Cloverleaf – Unusual Green Tint Colored She-Cat

Apprentice – Fatepaw (Tom)

Tintgravel – Gray Tabby Tom

Apprentice – Frailpaw (She-Cat)

Overbite – Dark Red Tabby Tom

Brightsun – Light Ginger Coated She-Cat 

Apprentice – Spottedpaw (She-Cat)

Queens

Frostfur – Light Blue Tabby She-Cat

Gingerpelt – Dark Ginger Tabby She-Cat

Elders

Hawkwing – Brown Tom

Bundlereed – Unusual Green Tint She-Cat

RockClan

Leader – Gravelstar – Dark Gray Tabby She-Cat

Deputy – Balanceprey – Black Tom with White Paws

Apprentice – Roosterpaw (Tom)

Medicine Cat – Eastsun – Dark Ginger She-Cat

Apprentice – None

Warriors

Hawknest – Brown Tabby Tom

Apprentice – Axelpaw (Tom)

Ravenfeather – Sleek Black Tom

Apprentice – Craigpaw (Tom)

Weaslenest – Light Brown Tabby She-Cat

Queens

Moonfest – White and Brown Tabby She-Cat

Elders

Horsefence – Brown Tabby Tom

Rockyroad – Light Gray She-Cat with White Muzzle


	2. New Kits

"Wake up Moonpaw! You're going to miss it!"

Moonpaw put her paw on her muzzle and covered her eyes and grumbled, "Go away." The prodding didn't go away. "Come on Moonpaw! Seriously, Tickbite's kits were born in the middle of the night!"

Moonpaw slowly took her paw off her muzzle and groggily opened her eyes. Gravepaw was standing in front of her staring down at her. Moonpaw slowly got to her paws and shook all the moss from her fur. "Come on Moonpaw!" Gravepaw shouted as he ran out into the clearing.

Moonpaw groggily followed after him and found the clearing almost empty. Gravepaw was walking over to the nursery where a lot of cats where waiting outside trying to see inside. Moonpaw recognized her best friend Rosepaw.

Moonpaw ran up to Rosepaw, "Hey Rosepaw!" Moonpaw purred. Rosepaw flicked her tail in greeting trying to see beyond all the big warriors. "Out of the way!" She heard a demanding meow come from the nursery.

She recognized it as the deputy, Rainmaker. All the cats huddled at the nursery entrance started to part for the deputy and the leader, Riverstar, to pass. She heard one of the warriors complain to another that he should have been leader instead of Rainmaker.

Moonpaw rolled her eyes and started looking at the nursery again. Not too long after the medicine cat, Mapleleaf, followed behind. "You may go in now." She announced, looking at all the warriors huddled. "But, one at a time." Her eyes narrowed as she looked over them all and then trotted away.

"I can't wait to see the kits!" Rosepaw's excited mew filled Moonpaw's ears. Neither could Moonpaw wait either. She noticed the kits father, Underbelly; go in first with his tail and head held high. "There goes your mentor Rosepaw." Moonpaw whispered to Rosepaw. Rosepaw looked excited, "Maybe I won't have to train today!"

Moonpaw flicked her tail in amusement. "But you still will Moonpaw." She heard a deep meow come from behind her. Moonpaw's tail fluffed up as she turned around. "O-of cou-rse Berryspirit!" Moonpaw stumbled over her words.

Berryspirit nodded to Moonpaw and trotted inside the nursery. "He seems so mean!" Rosepaw pointed out. Moonpaw gulped but couldn't say anything to her best friend. After all the warriors left the nursery, some for dawn patrol and others to eat, Moonpaw and Rosepaw padded inside the nursery.

The warm milky scent hit Moonpaw's nose like a typhoon hitting land. It was really strong. Moonpaw perked up her ears at the sound of mewling coming from the corner of the den. Moonpaw padded over to Tickbite and Underbelly with their 3 kits.

"Tickbite they're so pretty!" Rosepaw gushed as she lay down with her tail wrapped around her paws. "Thank you Rosepaw." Tickbite's sweet mew bounced off the nursery den walls. "What are their names?" Moonpaw ask sitting beside Rosepaw who was mewling to the kits.

Underbelly just laughed a little bit and started to lick Tickbite between the ears. "This one is Needlekit." She nudged one tiny little kit that had gray covering the tips of her ears and a golden brown stripe down the back and a black underbelly. The rest of her was covered in a light brown but not golden.

"This one," She nudged the middle one, "Is Weaselkit." Weaselkit had his father traits except with the tip of his tail was a golden brown. "And this little girl," She nudged the last one who squealed when she nudged too hard, "Is Mousekit." Mousekit was brown all over with the tips of her ears black and the tip of her tail was black. Her paws were golden brown.

"So this means I don't get to train today right?" Rosepaw looked hopefully at her mentor who was still washing Tickbite. He stopped and looked at Rosepaw and gave a little smile. "Yes, but first thing tomorrow is out of here and we train." He meowed in a harsh voice. Rosepaw just nodded happily.

"Moonpaw!" She heard her name being called from the clearing. She looked back, "Got to go." She mewed her congratulations and trotted out of the nursery. Her mentor, Berryspirit, was standing in the middle of the clearing flicking is tail not so happily.

Moonpaw ran up to him. "I'm sorry I was late, I was just-" She shut her mouth instantly when she saw how frustrated Berryspirit was with her at the moment. "You're late." Was all he said and the padded to the entrance. Moonpaw followed with her tail dragging along the ground and her ears laid back and her head drooping.

"No no no! Rush at me once more, but the way I taught you how to do it!" Berryspirit hissed as he sat in the middle of the training area flicking his tail angrily. Moonpaw stared at her paws. "Crouch!" Berryspirit mewed. Moonpaw got into a crouching position. "Okay, now I'm fighting another warrior. And I don't notice you sneaking up behind me."

Berryspirit turned around still flicking his tail back and forth. Moonpaw slowly put one paw in from of the other trying to keep low to the ground and being silent. When she was not far away she stood up and ran towards her mentor. Just as she was about to be on his back he turned and jumped out of the way.

Moonpaw looked under her paws and it was just sand. Moonpaw kick up the sand in frustration. "I can't get it!" She mewed frustrated. Berryspirit shook his head. There was rustling of leaves and they both turned around. "Come, now!" Mapleleaf mewed in a hurry. Berryspirit rushed after Mapleleaf and followed behind Berryspirit Moonpaw ran trying to keep up with her fur fluffed.

Medicine cats aren't supposed to be this far from the camp unless they go to the gathering or they go communicate with their spirit ancestors. They stopped all of a sudden behind some bushes. "What's wrong." Berryspirit commanded. Moonpaw looked around and could smell blood coming from the other side of the bush.

"Treeclan and Marshclan are attacking!" Mapleleaf then ran another direction where she could also smell blood, but also could smell herbs. Berryspirit rushed out of the bush and Moonpaw followed. Blood everywhere. Cats fighting. "Time to practice what you learned." Berryspirit hissed as he ran into the midst of the battle. Moonpaw threw back her head and followed.


End file.
